


Double, Double

by Avivi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But also crack to be completely honest, Chaos, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mix it all together and what do ya got, Potions, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivi/pseuds/Avivi
Summary: The Art of Cooking and Teaching how to Cook Simultaneously in a Kitchen that is Not your Own to Prevent your Brother in Arms from Creating Food that will Rise from the Pot and Burn Down the Kitchen Itself to Prevent its Own Evolution to its Final FormBy: Link, Hero of the WildOr, in a less I don’t really care about proper capitalization in a title way, Wild, Hyrule, and Sky (and Ravio) work together to create a heck of a meal for the chain after a discussion on potions
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky & Wild & Ravio, this is a fun combination
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Double, Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingJay555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/gifts).



> For Jay in Nonarmy!
> 
> Prompt for this one was fluff with Sky, Hyrule, Wild, and Ravio. I…would call this fluffy crack more than anything because of my summary alone. Still, hope you like it!

“It’s not that I’m _bad_ at cooking,” Hyrule explained to Ravio. “It’s just that this group doesn’t seem to get that sustenance is sustenance.”

Ravio nodded. “I’m sure. But Mr. Hero said that while you may be his favorite, I should not let you anywhere near the kitchen, and I’d rather not get yelled at again.”

With the rest of the Links out running errands at Legend’s behest, Sky and Wild had been left to watch, through tired and amused eyes, respectively, Hyrule try to talk his way into the kitchen.

“Hyrule, the last time you made food it was so dubious that I swear it moved,” Wild cut in, ending Hyrule’s pleas for access. “No kitchen for you.”

Sky shuddered from his spot on the couch at the memory of the so-called dubious food, if it could even be called food. His own cooking was severely lacking, but it was at least edible. Hyrule managed to take seemingly innocent ingredients and transform them into a monstrosity.

Hyrule lightly glared at Sky’s visceral reaction towards his cooking, before sighing and giving in. “Okay, well not all of us are as amazingly talented at cooking as you are, Wild. I am pretty good at making potions, though.”

“Oh, really?” Ravio asked, eager to change the topic and drop his guard stance at the kitchen entrance. “The concepts should be similar to cooking, though actually getting the healing magic to work in those is tricky.”

“The magic part probably helps. An effective water of life and my own healing spell kinda resonate with one another. The old women in the towns usually had the potions available for me to buy, and I experimented with them when I could.”

“What’s a water of life?” Wild inquired. The term wasn’t one he had heard any of the others use.

“Oh, it’s another name for a red potion,” Hyrule answered. “I’m not sure where the name came from, but it’s as good at healing as any of the ones from other eras.”

“I wonder how easily one could improve the formula for your standard red potion?” Rupees seemed to flash in the air around Ravio’s head. “Those could sell for quite a bit.”

Sky shifted upright and joined the conversation. “There’s a potion shop on Skyloft that has the option to upgrade heart potions if you provide the right materials.”

“Ah, an entire shop dedicated to it. I might just have Mr. Hero take some notes if you all wind up there. Another business opportunity!”

They laughed as the floating, imaginary rupees flashed even brighter.

“Actually,” Wild broke out of his laughter, “I’ve always wondered whether it’s better to try to max out health or stamina. Don’t get me wrong, being at full health does let you take more hits in a fight---”

“Wild, full health doesn’t mean be reckless,” Hyrule chastised, rolling his eyes in a way very reminiscent of Legend.

Ignoring him, Wild went on. “But full stamina lets you climb the entire mountain in one go.”

“Oh, true!” Sky exclaimed. “Luv’s stamina potions were a blessing from Hylia on my adventure. I had to stay up and work for so much longer than normal that I kept falling asleep.”

“More than usual?”

“Well, yes, more than usual, though it wasn’t unheard of for me to fall asleep mid-Loftwing flight and I’m sure Zelda has many more stories involving me sleeping at inopportune times.”

Unnoticed by the two stamina potion users, Hyrule and Ravio exchanged a confused look at the mention of the unknown potion.

“Actually, what exactly is a stamina potion?”

At Hyrule’s question, Wild whipped around to face the other.

“You haven’t heard of them?”

“Neither have I, though there is such thing as a stamina scroll.” Ravio briefly raised his hand before giving a shrug at Wild’s near affronted look. “Maybe it’s a timeline thing.”

“Well, we actually call them energizing or enduring elixirs in my Hyrule,” Wild stated. “You really just throw in some monster parts and stamina materials and there you have it.”

“M-monster parts? Why would you? Anyways, they let you run for longer; same for climbing as Wild mentioned earlier,” Sky added.

“The elixirs are great and all, but it’s so much better if you incorporate it into food. You get the stamina effects and can also get a health boost out of it. Actually,” Wild continued, clearly enthused at the prospect of making his own non-dubious food, “why don’t we make a stamina dish right now? It can be dinner.”

“Wait,” Sky cut in. “If we have a stamina boost now, no one will be able to sleep tonight.”

“And?”

“Wild, it’s already getting dark outside.”

“Exactly, time to make dinner before the others get back.”

“Wild, we can just make something else that won't keep us up.”

“If we do that, we actually have to think about sleeping within the next eight hours. That’s too early to sleep.”

“WILD, that pushes sleep out until two in the morning!”

“Exactly! Think of everything else we can do other than sleep! Also, I’ve already decided a recipe so no take-backs.”

Sky looked incredulous at Wild’s refusal to yield in his stamina ingredient inclusion. Sensing the storm rising, for Hylia hath no fury like a sleep-deprived Sky, Hyrule stepped in. “Wild, could we only include a small amount in the dish? That way we can all be up in the morning to travel.

“Okay, fine. Hey, Ravio, can I use the kitchen?”

“You are not on Mr. Hero’s banned list, so certainly.”

With that, they made their way into the kitchen. Ravio pulled various pots and pans from the cabinets and pointed Wild towards the drawer containing all of the kitchenware he’d need before stepping back to watch the hero at work.

“Actually, Sky, Hyrule, do y’all want to help?”

Hyrule lit up at the request and eagerly stepped over to the counter where Wild had laid out some ingredients. Sky trailed behind him, looking apprehensive at the energy radiating off of his fellow sous chef.

“What are we making?” Sky asked, looking at the items on the counter.

“Vegetable curry!” Wild answered as he moved to start cutting up one of the pumpkins he had brought out of the Slate. “You guys can take care of the rice. Just wash it and boil it. I’ll handle the actual curry portion.”

“And I’ll handle making sure that your assistants actually cook the rice properly,” Ravio said from his corner of the kitchen.

With their parts to play, they set to work. After careful supervision, and a bit of rice being lost to the sink in the initial wash, the pieces of the meal slowly began to come together.

“The pumpkin is what actually adds the endurance element to the curry,” Wild explained. “Also,” looking at Sky, “you and Twi both like pumpkin a lot, so I thought it would be good to include it…not to mention that it does help solve a running argument in Kakariko.”

“This does seem like an interesting way to increase stamina, and health at that,” Ravio stated. “Much more appealing than a potion as well. You could even run a restaurant at that.”

“I usually cook these bigger dishes around stables. So more of a pop-up restaurant for anyone nearby.” Wild waved his spoon at Sky and Hyrule. “Though with you lot I’m using a lot of my inventory outside of when I check on my horses.”

“Yeah,” Sky smiled, “preparing rice is about as far as I go with cooking. You are certainly a big help, Wild.”

With a slight pout, “well, apparently my food is scary---” 

“Terrifying.”

“---so obviously I’m not using any of my own food supplies.”

“We trust you with a lot, Hyrule, but cooking is not one of them,” said Sky.

“Wow, thanks. Even the nicest hero out of us all can’t even fake liking it.”

“Not after the last dish moved. Never again.”

Hyrule was quick to explain that using the random sea creature actually made his dish a delicacy before Wild interrupted him.

“Anyways, we just need to add Goron spice and then we can just let this simmer. Hyrule, you can add it. Just a pinch.”

Accepting the job of adding the finishing touch to the curry, Hyrule took the jar from Wild before quickly shaking in what was easily two spoons’ worth of spice.

“A pinch!” Wild shrieked. “That is so much more than a pinch!”

Ravio and Sky both sighed and facepalmed as Wild carried on his tirade. “How is that a pinch!?”

“A pinch is like a little bit, yeah? I only added a little bit!” Hyrule argued.

Waving his hands, Wild gave another shriek before coming to Hyrule’s side and snatching the jar before reaching in and taking an actual pinch out. “A pinch. As in you pinch your fingers and that’s the amount!”

“That’s a stupid name for a measurement!”

“Yeah, well uh, water of life is a stupid name for a potion!”

“It restores health which is life!”

“It---”

Their argument was interrupted as Ravio and Sky burst into laughter.

“Forget selling upgrading potions, the real business opportunity is selling this live entertainment!” Ravio gasped out between laughs. “Mr. Hero needs to add on a stage to this place.”

Sky tried to stifle his own laughs before, lips quirked in a smile, “well, Wild. I guess you can add more stamina ingredients now. We’ll have to add a lot more of everything to balance out that spice.”

Wild stared at Sky before turning to stare at Hyrule. “We’re going to be eating this for weeks.”

Hyrule slowly began to shake with silent laughter before running over to Ravio and grabbing the trailing end of his scarf and wrapping it once around his neck. “Oh, but Mr. Wild Hero, what if we were to _sell_ it?”

The other’s stare dropped as his eyes started flitting away and the corners of his lips turned up. “Well, I guess that sounds like a good _business opportunity_.”

At this, the entire kitchen crew descended into laughter once more.

When the rest of the chain returned it was to the sight of the four of them starting the process of shoveling copious amounts of vegetable curry into Wild’s Slate.

“Do we even want to know?” Time asked, shaking his head.

Watching the number of plates in his inventory rise, Wild gave a resounding “nope!”

“Okay. Well, let’s just move on then.”

“Wait! Why is Hyrule in my kitchen!” Legend asked, glaring daggers at Ravio as he was shuttled into the next room.

“Oh, you know, he just wanted…”

At once, in a total deadpan, the newly declared experts at needing stamina potions to make a single stamina increasing meal said, “to spice things up a bit.”

Legend gave a dramatically slow blink. “Actually, sorry I asked.”

“Was the spice not to your liking?”

“A little too hot?”

“Maybe even dubious?”

“That’s it!” redder than the Goron spice itself Legend exploded with all the fire of the mountain from which the spice came. “All of you are now banned from my kitchen! Hyrule, you already were banned so no change there. Wild, guess I have to learn to cook. Sky, I’m disappointed---”

“Hi disappointed, I helped cook instead of taking a nap.”

Somehow Legend turned even more red. “I am electing to ignore that. Ravio, you enabled this so no more kitchen for you.”

“But Mr. Hero, I live here.”

“Then find somewhere else to cook. Goddess-damned puns,” he turned and stomped over to the other Links.

The cooks all shared a smile. It had been an unusual mashup of cooking expertise, or lack thereof, but in the end, they had all learned something and hey, they had enough food to get them through the next few weeks.

“Well, we can make a lot more than just stamina and health increasing dishes. Next time we’re here and Legend isn’t let’s make a chilly elixir type dish.”

“I can still hear you!”

“And you’re still waiting on food that we had to use your kitchen to make sooooooo...” Wild shouted back.

“He has a point.”

“Warriors, shut up.”

Ignoring the other room, Wild continued. “Though this time I’ll make sure to ah, explain the measurements more than just a pinch.”

“SWEET HYLIA!”

“Maybe we should…?” Hyrule questioned.

Gazing at the entry to the other room, Ravio moved to grab several portions of the plated meal. “Let’s just get the food to everyone before we physically get kicked out. We can talk future plans after eating.”

“And sleeping.”

“And not sleeping.”

Sky stared Wild down. "And _sleeping_."

Similarities and differences, too little elixir and too much spice, it all came together into the pot, but that’s what made the now access-revoked kitchen so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? What? 'Tis the season for deadlines. This was my first attempt at not including angst in an LU fic, so hopefully it turned out well. Happy New Year, y'all!


End file.
